Fling
by Thorsmaven
Summary: Charlie notices that dragons and humans display the same type of behavior when being neglected in particular ways. Charlie Weasley x Lucius Malfoy


Title: Fling  
Pairing: Charlie Weasley x Lucius Malfoy  
Rated: Heavy T to Light M  
Disc: Not my men, but I wish they were  
Summary: Charlie notices that dragons and humans display the same type of behavior when being neglected in particular ways.

*SPECIAL NOTE* This was inspired by Lynst Holin's fic How to Train Your Hermione.

(*) The Ministry Summer's Eve Ball, 1992 (*)

"And this is my son, Charlie Weasley- Just back from Romania!" Arthur clapped his son proudly on the back. "He works with dragons."

Charlie gave a nod to the people he was being introduced to, letting his father proudly show him off to everyone. He didn't mind, but he also didn't plan on staying too long either. He wanted to leave before his father decided to set him up with single young women. However, single young women were not what he was after. Oh no, Charlie Weasley liked a challenge.

He could have anyone he wanted, and most fawned over his muscular arms and thick red ponytail. Anyone who openly chased him didn't entice the young man. He was a hunter by nature. He watched his father try to turn him toward a group of young witches and that was his cue to bolt. A quick excuse to Arthur about needing to use the bathroom was all it took to buy him some freedom. Once he was out of the ballroom and into the hall, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Charles Weasley."

The voice was cool, commanding, and aloof in just two words. Charlie looked around and spotted Lucius Malfoy. The icy blond man who often gave his father so much trouble was just a few feet away. He wore light blue robes over a pair of white slacks and a white high necked shirt, with his hair neatly pulled back by a matching blue ribbon. He nodded his head slowly at the older man, noticing the painstaking amount of time he put into his appearance "Lucius Malfoy." There were two types of behaviors he noticed in dragons when they were deprived of something important. One was a heightened display of beauty to attract a mate, and the second type was an unusually increased amount of hostility toward others. How funny it was that humans also displayed the same types of behaviors.

Lucius scowled. "Didn't your father teach you any manners? You should respect your elders by referring to them as sir or mister."

"I don't believe in pleasantries. There's no such thing when you work with dragons. Dragons are all I care to deal with."

Lucius sneered slightly. "How upsetting for your parents." His grey eyes swept over Charlie, seemingly sizing him up. "All those lovely young witches in the ballroom who came to see the dragon tamer are going to be so disappointed that such a strapping young man is only interested in the creatures he works with."

"They would be disappointed with me anyway. I'm not interested in young witches." He crossed his arms over his broad chest, keeping his face neutral as caught the older man's eyes trailing over him again.

"Enlighten me then. What _is _a young man like you interested in?" Lucius asked in a way that seemed like a silky purr to Charlie.

"I like to keep my options open." He said simply. "But if you must know, I prefer my interests be a challenge. I like to tame wild dragons, in order to catch my interest they had better have fight in them." Charlie took a step toward Lucius. Most people would have taken a step back, but Lucius remained firmly planted where he stood. Charlie wasn't the tallest Weasley, and Lucius might have been just a hair taller- but he made up for the height by being far more built- something that wasn't lost on the older man. Lucius's eyes ran down his face, as if trying to get a read on him. Charlie leaned over, his voice low and his breath dragging across Lucius's ear. "I hear you've been bothering my father at work. With dragons, when they're acting up and causing trouble it's because they haven't had a need taken care of. Do you have a need you have to have taken care of, Lucius…?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." There was a noticeable tremble in his voice, one Lucius also caught because he cleared his throat to try and rid himself of it. "Your father makes his own trouble. I see you are quite good at that too. Now, please remove yourself from my presence."

"Not until your need is taken care of. I can't have you pestering my father, trying to get him into trouble." He took another step forward and this time Lucius took one back- forcing him into the wall.

"All you're doing is making more work for your poor father." Lucius snipped. "Harassing me will do you no good, Charles Weasley. Besides, I have no 'need' that needs to be taken 'care of'." He put his hands on Charlie's shoulders and tried to shove him away. When he realized that he couldn't, his eyes widened just enough to be noticeable.

"I'd disagree. You've checked me out three times so far. You questioned me in where my interests lie sexually." He said and took Lucius's hands from off his shoulders. He squeezed his wrists, letting him know the power he had in his grip. "Most importantly- I have you where I want you, and you're not fighting back." He let go of his wrists in favor of tugging hard on Lucius's hair, forcing him to look upward. With his other hand, he trailed the pad of his thumb over Lucius's bottom lip. "But don't worry, I'll take care of your need."Before Lucius could say much more, he clamped his mouth down on his lips, forcing a kiss out of the older man. He fisted his long hair, controlling Lucius's movement so he couldn't break the embrace. Just like he figured, Lucius gave in rather quickly. His long, elegant fingers were soon gripping into his back and shoulders like claws. Charlie shoved his tongue deep into his mouth and was met with a deep groan from the older man. He reached down and grabbed the back of the other man's thighs and hoisted him up. With his back pressed against the wall, Lucius wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist- rubbing against him as they continued in their heated embrace.

It wasn't until Charlie heard the sound of the ballroom door opening that he stopped and pulled away. He looked calm, but Lucius was left gasping for breath with his hair mussed and lips thoroughly kiss bruised. Even his robes were askew, as one shoulder of the fine material was yanked nearly half way down his arm.

"Father!" Draco looked concerned as he went to his father's side. He scowled instantly up at Charlie. "What did you do to my father?" He demanded and puffed himself up to try and look bigger than his twelve year old body would allow.

"I was helping him with a problem. One he most likely still has because you rudely interrupted." He said and shrugged. He glanced over to Lucius who by this point had straightened his robes and his hair. Their eyes locked for a brief second. Lucius's grey eyes still had that tremendous need in them, if not greater than before. They blazed with frustration, and for a moment Charlie felt pity for him. He was not going to be satisfied, doomed to walk about the ball while aching for something that only Charlie could currently give him.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Come along Draco. I'm sure the Goyles are wondering where we are. I suppose rudeness is catchy today." He put a hand on his son's shoulder, directing him toward the door. He cast a look over his shoulders at Charlie, one that said this wasn't over, before turning his attention to Draco as the young man rattled off plenty of uncomfortable questions to his father.

Charlie couldn't help but smirk. Lucius would come to him; seek him out for the attention he was robbed of. He found himself wanting that to happen sooner rather than later, as he too had a need. He wanted to feel the older man's smooth skin beneath his calloused hands as he coaxed a song of moans and cries of ecstasy out of him. He imagined throwing the blonde man down on the bed, pinning him with his strength as their naked bodies rocked together. Charlie shut his eyes as he considered the image fully, making a mental note to prepare his room at the Burrow with the strongest silencing charms. He imagined Lucius was going to be quite vocal when he finally got his hands on him.

Fin


End file.
